total_drama_roleplay_extravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
If You Can't Take The Heat...
' ' '''If You Can't Take The Heat... '''is the 10th episode in Total Drama Island Roleplay. Plot The episode kicks off with Chris explaining the next challenge to be for both teams to prepare a three course meal for him to judge. The teams gather supplies from a food truck as Courtney declares herself as the head chef angering Eva. Eva reveals in a concessional that she and Courtney were supposed to be even in this alliance and she dosent like her taking over. The Bass decide to do a Italian themed courses and The Gophers do a Lobster themed course. Heather appoints herself head chef and puts Leshawna and Lindsay in a group to make Desert, Noah and Katie to make the appetizer and Trent and Gwen to make the lobster dinner. Tyler and Bridgette pair up to make desert, Duncan and DJ to make the Pasta, and Harold and Eva to make the appetizer. Tyler and Bridgette flirt with each other which Lindsay sees infuriating her. The Gophers work really well which Heather says is all her but Leshawna argues with her. Katie becomes nervous and Noah comforts her where in the confessional she reveals she saw the cursed Tiki in Heather makeup bag which Beth put for revenge. Noah confronts her and reveals he saw the Tiki too and tells her they must return it to boney island before the curse wipes out the team after they finish the appetizer. Eva complains and tells Harold about the Courtney situation which causes Harold to suggest they work together. Harold's plan is too lose on purpose so they can vote off Courtney and Eva reluctantly agrees to. Heather notices her makeup bag is gone which Leshawna tells her its in the freezer and she pushes and locks her in there, and then notices Noah and Katie gone but the appetite finished. Noah and Katie are then seen canoeing there way back to boney island and there they put the statue back on the island and pray that it works and they head back just in time for the judging. Tyler and Bridgette's appetizers gets a 7 out of 10 from Chris and Katie and Noahs gets a 8 out of 10. Its revealed Harold earlier gave Duncan and DJ a spice he knew Chris hated to put in the pasta which causes Chris to give them 0 out of 10 and the Gophers meal gets a 8 out of 10. The Gophers desert gets a 5 out of 10 and the Bass get a 7 out of 10 and the Gophers get the win as Courtney screams out in anger. Harold and Eva agree to form a full time alliance. That night Courtney is voted out infuriating Duncan and Courtney. Chef throws her on the boat of losers and as it drives away Duncan says goodbye to her and tries to attack Harold who he thinks is behind it. Eva in the confessional reveals how dissapointed she is in Courtney for making her turn on her and she lets us know that if Harold messes up the same thing will happen to him as the episode ends. Appearances Primary characters that affected the episode's plot the most. * Noah * Katie * Harold * Eva * Courtney Notes and Trivia